


You Are My Work of Art

by skylarmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Awkward Romance, Domestic Boyfriends, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarmoon/pseuds/skylarmoon
Summary: “Hey, I know we usually don’t talk, but, so uhm-” Mingyu drawled, “do you mind if I-""Yes, I will." Wonwoo answered subconsciously as he ogled at how sculpted Mingyu's face looked."What? So are you saying you're down for it?""What?" Wonwoo was immediately snapped out of his trance."If you're cool with being the model for my project photoshoot for a class. My previous model backed out last minute.""Oh no, sorry, I was just-""But you said yes? No take backs!" Mingyu pointed out accusingly.A scenario where Wonwoo thought Mingyu was asking him out on a date, but in reality, Mingyu just really needs to finish his project.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Introductions (My Camera Noticed You First)

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Stan twt, which has pictures of the scenes :) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ha_v_ness
> 
> I don't have moots yet :<

Main Characters: 

  * Kim Mingyu: 19 years old, Sophomore, major in Photography 
    * Hobby: creating graphic picture collages of his own photos, exercise
    * Interest: videography
  * Jeon Wonwoo: 20 years old, Junior, major in Film 
    * Hobby: doing poetry, reading books, playing video games as his form of therapy
    * Interest: finding the meaning of life, Kim Mingyu (lol)



Side Characters: 

  * Lee Seokmin: 19 years old, Sophomore, major in Theater Arts 
    * Hobby: playing football, rewatching Hamilton until the replay button burns
    * Interest: pizza (if you ask him for anything else, he would also say pepperoni pizza)
  * Xu Minghao: 19 years old, Sophomore, major in Fashion Design 
    * Hobby: going to art exhibits, silently judging everyone’s fashion sense, doing thrift flips
    * Interest: wine, Kermit the Frog
  * Wen Junhui: 20 years old, Junior, major in Music (Piano) 
    * Hobby: buying random and/or weird stuff online, feeding stray cats
    * Interest: Soonyoung and Jihoon’s love life
  * Kwon Soonyoung: 20 years old, Junior, major in Dance & Performance Studies 
    * Hobby: doing Tiktok dance challenges, creating choreography
    * Interest: tigers, Lee Jihoon
  * Lee Jihoon: 20 years old, Junior, major in Music (Music Composition) 
    * Hobby: listening to love songs as his guilty pleasure, eating
    * Interest: rice, Kwon Soonyoung (shhhhhh, don’t let him know)



ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

Jeon Wonwoo has always lived his life as just another face in the crowd. He loves being a quiet observer of the world, that’s why it was an appropriate choice for him to choose Film as his major in college. He wants to capture how he views the world through his camera lens.

Quite ironically, the first time Wonwoo ever saw Mingyu was through his camera lens. He was just passively doing some street filming for a practice video editing when he caught a tall man walking through a crowded street cross. 

Though the tall man looked casual, everything in Wonwoo’s peripheral blurred and he unknowingly zoomed at the tall man’s face. Upon the tall man getting out of frame, Wonwoo stopped recording and immediately checked his playback. The tall man in the video was smiling like he has no worries in the world. His teeth showing baring his canines akin to a dog. Wonwoo smiled, charmed by the man’s aura. _That’s sad_ , Wonwoo lamented. _This is the only evidence I have of his existence_. That day, while he was transferring his files onto his laptop, he secretly saved the video with the tall man in a separate folder. To this day, Wonwoo has kept that video every time he needs inspiration.

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

A semester has passed after that fateful event and soon it was the first day of classes of Wonwoo’s 3rd year in college. The class he was entering was supposed to be for all Multimedia Arts students that’s why the class was located inside a small auditorium. As always, Wonwoo chose to sit at the very back because it gives him a birds-eye view of everyone in class. By doing so, he can observe people every time he gets bored with the lectures.

Little did Wonwoo know that the man in the video he preciously saved also goes to his university. It was already 8 minutes into his Video Production class when the back door of the classroom opened which Wonwoo paid no mind. Good thing this class has a 10-minute grace period. Since the newly entered person came in a bit late, there was no other seating option than beside Wonwoo. The latter tried not to get distracted, but he noticed a big camera bag was put on the floor. _Huh, that’s interesting_ , Wonwoo thought. _This person might be from my department_. Wonwoo slightly turned his head to the side to look at the owner. 

Wonwoo cannot believe his eyes. It was the exact same man from his precious video! Wonwoo noticed that the man was slightly panting and his face flushed. Wonwoo thinks that this man must have run to get to class. Upon further inspection, the Adonis of a man was clad in an all-black outfit. It looks simple and subdued, but it just adds to his charismatic presence. This made Wonwoo conscious of his own outfit. He usually doesn’t care about first appearances, but now, he’s really embarrassed of his hoodie and sweatpants combo. 

He was still eying his seatmate that he didn’t notice the girl in front of him was trying to give him the attendance sheet. “Oh, uhm sorry, my bad.” Wonwoo apologized, but the girl just rolled her eyes then turned her head again towards the professor. Wonwoo quickly looked for his name then put his signature beside it. He nervously passed the paper to the man with a small nod. The man said a meek thank you then proceeded to sign the paper.

_Kim Mingyu_. That was his name.

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

The one hour and 15 minute lecture went by in a blur and all that Wonwoo remembers is _Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, Kim Min-_

“Hey-” someone knocked on Wonwoo’s desk. He looked up and saw Kim Mingyu towering over him with a crown of light coming from the ceiling lights shining around his head. _Wow, this must be what God looks like_. Wonwoo wondered. “Hey, whassup?” Wonwoo tried to sound casual, but deep down inside, he was giddy because Mingyu came up to him first.

“I saw you also have some camera equipment. You also do photography?” Mingyu asked nonchalantly. _Does this mean that he majors in Photography?_ “No, I’m in Film.” Wonwoo said as he got up from his chair and slung his camera bag over his head. 

“Oh wow, that’s so cool. You gotta teach me sometime.” Mingyu said with a smile; his teeth in full display. That damned smile almost made Wonwoo fall back in his chair. Wonwoo just smiled, but before he could reply, Mingyu waved his hand and said, “Well, see you around!” With that, Mingyu turned around to leave the auditorium. Wonwoo could do nothing but awkwardly wave back at Mingyu’s back.


	2. It's Called Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Wonwoo's friends. They're trash for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you lovely people want visual aids of the fic, I also posted this on my twt @ha_v_ness. :)

Wonwoo’s day dragged on until it was lunchtime. Wonwoo was not much of a social person, but he made sure to always have time for lunch with friends. When he arrived at their college cafeteria, he saw Soonyoung trying to hug Jihoon while Jihoon had both of his hands clasped around Soonyoung’s wrists, trying to avoid his hug. 

“Get your hands off me! You just got out of dance practice.” Jihoon struggles to keep Soonyoung's hands off him. “Aw, don’t be like that! I changed my clothes just for you.” Soonyoung justified. “Well, hello to the two of you.” Wonwoo smiled fondly at the odd couple.

With one big sigh of defeat, Soonyoung slumped and sulked. He put down his arms then gave Jihoon some space. To this, Jihoon just rolled his eyes and then held his boyfriend’s hand under the table where no one could notice. The two men in front of Wonwoo are now smiling at him.

“You guys are unbearable,” Wonwoo jokes. _No, you’re just jealous Wonwoo_.

“And you need your own boyfriend,” Soonyoung retorts. Instead of being angry, Wonwoo just blushed at his friend’s clapback. His previous class was so mind-numbing that he forgot that the person in his secret video is an actual person and not just some pixels on his laptop screen. 

Wonwoo is now staring into the abyss, replaying what has transpired in his class with Mingyu. “Good to know I’m not the only weirdo in this group,” someone whispered in Wonwoo’s ears. Wonwoo flinched and looked back to see that Junhui was laughing childishly. “Asshole.” Wonwoo states with a pout.

“What’s gotten into you anyways? Why are you zoning out like that?” Jihoon asked.

“Well, I have this secret, but I won’t tell unless you promise me not to spill it to other people.” Wonwoo bargained.

“Only if you treat me to lunch today,” “Depends if you let me use your address for my online purchases,” Soonyoung and Junhui said respectively. Wonwoo just glared at his friends.

Soonyoung laughs, “Haha, of course I’m joking. Let me hear it.” “Oh really, ‘cuz I’m not. I don’t want my mom to know I plan to buy a pigeon mask.” Jun said with a serious voice. Wonwoo looked at Jun with a face of disgust, “I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Anyway, my secret is that I have been crushing on this guy since a semester ago.” Wonwoo said with his gaze downwards. He looked up and he saw all of his friends’ faces piqued with interest. “Go on,” Jihoon urged.

“Well, at first, I didn’t know the guy. I was just doing a little bit of filming practice near our school, and that’s when I accidentally captured him on my camera.” Wonwoo’s heart was starting to pound. The silence of his friends lets him know that it’s okay for him to continue with his story. “So I thought this man would forever be stuck in the realms of my screen, so that’s why I didn’t tell you guys sooner,” Wonwoo rambled and without a moment of silence he continued. “Alas, it was as if the universe heard my aching heart that it pulled our strings of fate together!” He waxed poetic. Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo with a confused look.

“Baby Ji, what does he mean?” Soonyoung asked his boyfriend cutely. “It means he met the guy again,” Jihoon said with a smile.

“OH MY GOD! What’s his name then?” Soonyoung asked excitedly with his legs bouncing up and down below the table in rapid movements.

“Oh ‘ya know-” Wonwoo said sheepishly, eyes not meeting Soonyoung’s. “K- ... … -yu,” He said in a quieter voice.

“WHAT?” All three friends come closer to the center of the table to catch what Wonwoo is saying.

“I said his name was Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo said firmly as he joined the huddle in the middle.

There was sheer silence and then- “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Wonwoo was dumbfounded as he watched his friends laugh their asses off. Both Soonyoung and Jihoon laughed loudly as they held onto each other while Jun's face was reddening because he's laughing too hard.

"That's what you get for not using social media," Jun struggled to say through his laughter.

"I don't get it! Why're you guys-" Wonwoo was genuinely confused. He was trying to process his friends' reaction. "Wait a minute. Don- don't tell me you guys know him all along?!"

"YES!" All three said in unison. It was so loud, it resonated in Wonwoo's brain.

"B-b-but how?" Wonwoo stammers.

"Remember Minghao? The dude from my Chinese language elective? Yeah, he's friends with Mingyu." Jun said after calming himself down.

"Remember Seokmin from my Classical Guitar club? Yeah, he's friends with Mingyu." Jihoon piped in soon after.

"And how 'bout you Soonyoung?" Wonwoo finally asked with a sour face, annoyed by the fact that they all have a connection with Kim Mingyu.

Said friend crossed his arms, looking smug before stating, "I'm Kwon Soonyoung," like it was a matter-of-fact. "Before I knew the guy, _he_ knew _me_. I'm practically more famous than he is, right Baby Ji?" Soonyoung buttered up to Jihoon.

"Whatever," Jihoon said halfheartedly. 

"I can't believe you guys!" Wonwoo looked at them feeling betrayed.

"Oh don't look at us like that. What I can't believe is that you don't know who Kim Mingyu is. He's like a campus crush around here." Soonyoung reprimanded Wonwoo.

"Yeah, and remember the string of fate you were talking about? Well, let's just say he already has a lot of strings attached to him, if you know what I mean." Jun poked fun at Wonwoo's gallant confession. "People are gossiping that he changes partners every week." He said with a shrug.

"Hey guys stop it!" Jihoon butts in. "Look at what you did. The poor guy just found out who his crush is, but you make it seem like Mingyu is a bad person.” Jun puts on a coy look.

“Fine, okay. Wonwoo, That’s great news! You can finally stop being creepy and start liking Mingyu like a normal person.” Soonyoung jests.

“First of all, rude.” Wonwoo, bantered, then Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and said, “Do you or do you not want to check out Mingyu’s Instagram feed?” Wonwoo became flustered. He’s never done this before. “C’mon, there’s only one answer.” Soonyoung smirked.

“I really think we shou-” Wonwoo was about to put up his defenses when Jihoon put his phone up to Wonwoo's face. “Here, he’s @/min9yu_k on ig. Go wild.” Wonwoo quickly snaches Jihoon’s phone and starts scrolling away. He wasn’t going to lie to himself any longer. Of course he wants to know more about Mingyu.

_Jeon Wonwoo, you are not stalking his feed right now. It’s called research!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little bit longer than the previous one. How do you guys like it so far? :)


	3. Our Juxtaposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juxtaposition  
> [ˌjəkstəpəˈziSH(ə)n]  
> NOUN  
> the fact of two things being seen or placed close together with a contrasting effect.
> 
> Wonwoo’s shared class with Mingyu only happens once a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lovely guys know the drill, visual aids @ha_v_vess on twt!!

Wonwoo looks at himself in the mirror and thinks his outfit looks good enough. He was wearing a powder blue long sleeve button up and some nice fitting jeans. With his first encounter with Mingyu, he didn’t look his best. That’s why he’s trying to make an effort to look nice today. Wonwoo remembers how his friends nagged him into wearing nicer clothes.

“You have to make a good second impression!” Soonyoung stated.

“I think it’s supposed to be first impression?” Jihoon said with a judgmental look.

“Same thing!” Soonyoung huffed.

Wonwoo laughed fondly as he hurriedly put his school essentials inside his backpack. With one last look at the mirror, he fluffed up his hair a little, repositioned his glasses, and went out the door.

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

When Wonwoo got inside the classroom, he scanned the whole place to see if Mingyu had already arrived. Mingyu couldn’t be seen and needless to say, Wonwoo was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. As always, he sat down at the very back row and pulled out his Nintendo Switch to play games while waiting for the class to start. Wonwoo tuned out his surroundings when he was slowly getting into his gameplay. He almost missed how Mingyu entered the classroom if it weren’t for a girl greeting Mingyu with a ‘good morning’. 

Mingyu was sporting a simple fitted tee that subtly shows off his muscles and some standard jeans. He’s holding a black leather bag and a cup of iced Americano on the other. Wonwoo saw how Mingyu greeted the girl and made small talk.

_Damn, I have to put in all this effort just so I could be only half as gorgeous as he is in a simple tee. Life sure is unfair._ Wonwoo contemplates.

Wonwoo wasn’t able to stare at Mingyu for too long as the taller man went down the auditorium to sit at the center aisle, 5 rows away from him and 1 row away from the front. _Wow, he must be interested in this class_. Wonwoo remembers how researchers say that where a person sits in class determines how they are as students, or something like that.

_Good, this way, I’ll be able to just stare at his back today. Yup, I am definitely not creepy._

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

This untold arrangement of Wonwoo and Mingyu went on for weeks. Mingyu will sit in the front, while him at the back. Mingyu will sometimes be late, while he will always come 10 minutes before class starts. Mingyu will wear either super chic clothes or super casual clothes, while he will wear the same type of comfortable clothes. At this point, Wonwoo wonders why he even bothers to look presentable when Mingyu never spared him a glance since their first encounter.

From time-to-time though, Wonwoo will see Mingyu edit and finetune some photos on his laptop. _These photos must be for another class, maybe?_ He will see Mingyu put on his glasses and tap away on his laptop. At times like these, Wonwoo cursed his genes for having really bad eyesight. He really wanted to see Mingyu’s editing process, and maybe Mingyu’s face as well. Wonwoo once tried to squint to get a better look at Mingyu, but it ended up scaring his classmate with his unintentional glare.

Wonwoo also noticed from his weeks of observation that Mingyu is a very diligent student - a talkative one at that. He would always raise his hand to answer and he was not afraid to approach the professor after classes when he didn't fully understand the topic. Wonwoo slowly understands why a lot of people are attracted to Mingyu like how moths are attracted to light. And obviously, Wonwoo was no exception. 

On the other hand, Wonwoo was just cruising through this class. In terms of filming videos and editing them, Wonwoo has no qualms. But in terms of conceptualizing and making things fit together, he sometimes gets into a roadblock. And instead of asking a person for help whenever he doesn’t get a certain concept, he would much rather find the answers himself online. 

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

Midterms have finally arrived. Most of them in their college are either seen passed out in random places of the building or seen chugging the hell out of cheap instant coffee. Wonwoo would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous for his individual output requirement for his shared class with Mingyu. The students have to create a music video to a happy song. This gave Wonwoo 2 dilemmas: 1) How does one define happy? Wonwoo would go into an existential crisis with this alone. 2) It wasn’t Wonwoo’s forté to create music videos. He was more of a documentary and landscape videographer. 

From what he can see, Mingyu isn’t faring any better. Mingyu is a Photography major, so he knows a little bit less on how to make moving images look pretty. One time, Wonwoo saw Mingyu sketching and scribbling something on his notebook before scrapping it and starting over on a fresh page. And after class, he immediately got up to ask the professor about 20 questions regarding the requirement.

  
 _If Mingyu is trying his best, I should show him my best too._ Wonwoo felt motivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll milk MinWon's awkward phase just a tad bit more before they date. Sowwy! ^_^
> 
> I want to know if you guys want to have a chapter in Mingyu's POV? Hehe


	4. Happiness Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is unexpected. Did he just… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual aids of this fic @ha_v_ness on twt. Also, follow me there if you enjoy the AU! :~)
> 
> Mingyu's mv here is based on Snap Shoot while Wonwoo's is based on Holiday.

It’s presentation day and Wonwoo felt like he was going to die. Showing his work should be a piece of cake for Wonwoo as he had already done it a bunch of times, but it’s different this time. He’s showing it in front of Mingyu and he wants Mingyu to be impressed. Apart from the video he created, he also took special attention to his presentation outfit. Afterall, this will be Wonwoo’s first time in a long time that he will be facing Mingyu.

His apparel consists of a boxy white button up shirt with a beige shirt underneath. His top is tucked under his good pair of grey trousers which makes his waist look very slim. Lastly, Wonwoo chose to wear contacts for today instead of his glasses because he thought that wearing his glasses will be cumbersome while presenting. Overall, his outfit for today gave him a tiny confidence boost and now, he was ready to go to class.

Walking into the classroom, Wonwoo felt the atmosphere become heavy as he saw his fellow classmates jittery in their seats. Wonwoo sat down but not before wiping his sweating palms on his trousers. A few minutes later, he saw Mingyu enter the classroom. Wonwoo expected Mingyu to be nervous as well, but he was surprised when he couldn't see a lick of anxiety. Wonwoo also guesses that Mingyu was dressed to impress as well with his casual grey suit and tousled hair. 

To be fair for the whole class, the professor decided to draw lots for the sequence of presentations. Mingyu was in the middle of the pack, while much to Wonwoo’s luck, (or lack thereof) he was the very last presenter. _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ Wonwoo’s stomach was churning.

Students were encouraged to commend or critique each other’s videos, but Wonwoo was just focusing on not passing out in class. Though when it was Mingyu’s turn to present, Wonwoo had to force himself to focus on his presentation.

Mingyu stood up, his tall stature not bearing an ounce of nervousness. “Hello, everyone. I am Kim Mingyu. I am in the Photography department, so this is my first time making a music video. Nonetheless, I enjoyed the process, so I hope you guys can enjoy this video too. Thank you.” Mingyu said confidently with a modulated voice.

Examining Mingyu’s music video, it seems that he took the task and checked off what a quintessential happy music video looks like. He chose a very popular pop song. To that he added bouncy cuts, a vibrant color palette, energetic subjects, snappy transitions, and such.

After Mingyu’s music video came to an end, the professor asked the class to give comments. Most of the people in his class were only complimenting Mingyu’s work. _Typical._ But then, the professor called the attention of Wonwoo. “How about you Wonwoo? You haven’t spoken yet since class started.”

Mingyu was looking at him expectantly. “Well, uhm, the composition looks great. It looks like you took a lot of shots to get the angles correct,” Wonwoo blinked a lot, his eyes suddenly feeling dry. “The color grading fits the bright concept, but it did lack consistency in some instances.” Wonwoo heard murmurs in the background. “But for someone who did this for the first time, it’s really great.” _Phew I dodged a bullet on that one._

Mingyu was looking at Wonwoo intensely now. Wonwoo felt like Mingyu was fighting him in a staring contest until the professor broke whatever tension they had going on. “Well, thank you for that. Mingyu you can take your seat now,” the professor said as he clapped his hands once.

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

At last, it was Wonwoo’s turn. By this time, some of his classmates were already tired and weren’t paying attention already, except for a few. One of those people is Kim Mingyu. _Why is he still staring at me? Did I tick him off with my comment?_ Wonwoo really didn’t have the time to think because he was already in front of the class while holding onto his external hard drive which has a cute cat sticker on it.

“Hello, I’m Jeon Wonwoo. Film major. Don’t expect too much. Yeah,” Wonwoo said monotonously. _The less I talk, the less I also slip up._

In his video, it shows clips of Wonwoo’s friends on vacation with him as the cameraman. They were all laughing, dancing, and really having a good time. He also chose a summer song to accompany the clips. Albeit choosing a fun song, he went on to take a different approach. What Wonwoo did differently is how he edited the video to envibe the feeling of an old film reel. The color grading is very muted and Wonwoo put a grit filter on top of it to make the video have a raw feel to it. The video very much looked like you are reliving an old memory.

The second the music video was finished, a hand immediately shot up and it was none other than Kim Mingyu. _Woah there._ “Uhm, yes?” Wonwoo said meekly.

“Why? What was your reason that it doesn’t look like a happy video?” At first, Wonwoo thought Mingyu was insulting him, but he saw that Mingyu had a genuine curious look in his eyes.

“Well, when I was conceptualizing, I asked myself ‘what makes something happy?’” He looked at Mingyu and the latter just nodded and hummed. “I actually mulled over this question far longer than what it took me to edit this video,” Wonwoo laughed dryly, then he continued. “B-but then, as I was reading some book, I realized that happiness takes form in various ways.” Wonwoo swallowed a lump in his throat, not looking at Mingyu. “To others, this video might just be a vacation video, but I decided that these clips are what I define to be as ‘happiness’.” Wonwoo took a deep breath.

Wonwoo finally looked again at the person who asked him the question and saw that Mingyu’s eyes were wide open and glossy. _Is he about to cry right now?_

Wonwoo suddenly chuckled with eyes downcast. He felt really embarrassed about his answer, but then he heard someone in the audience say _beautiful_. Wonwoo’s head whipped up trying to find the owner of that voice, but the professor suddenly announced, “Oh would you look at the time. Good job, Wonwoo. Wonderful video. Everyone, class dismissed.”

Wonwoo hurriedly went back to his chair to pick up his things. He thought he’s had enough attention for today. As he was about to leave, he felt a warm hand grab his arm. “Hey, thanks for your comment on my work. It really means a lot.” Wonwoo looks like a deer in headlights. 

_Kim. Mingyu. My arm. His hand._

“Yeah, no biggie,” Wonwoo is shocked that his own voice sounded calm. Mingyu let go of his hand, “Well, gotta go. Bye Wonwoo!” Again, Mingyu left without waiting for a reply and Wonwoo ended up only waving at Mingyu’s back.

_Wait a minute._

_Oh._

_OH!_

_Mingyu said my name!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, most probably next chapter is in Mingyu's POV :)


	5. A Whisper of Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu’s mother always told him that his loud mouth would bring him trouble one day.
> 
> Spoiler alert: It was Mingyu who said it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a long while before I could post another short chapter. I was hesitant because the time wasn't right. But since Caratland is in drought, might as well post this :)
> 
> I won't be cross-posting this chapter in twitter for a while in respect to the current situation in Caratland. But, please do still enjoy :)

“Well, gotta go. Bye Wonwoo!”

After saying such, Mingyu quickly turned his back then left the auditorium. Once the door closed on him, he quickly ran to find the nearest restroom to lock himself inside a cubicle. Mingyu was panting, so he sat on the toilet bowl not caring how bacteria-infested the toilet seat was. 

_Shit, I’m so lame! I didn’t even wait for his reply._

But Mingyu just can’t help it. It was his first time seeing Wonwoo in a different light. To be frank, Mingyu wouldn’t think that he would feel flustered towards Wonwoo because his older classmate has such a weak presence. If it weren’t for the fact that Mingyu came in late during the first day of classes, he thinks that he wouldn’t know who Wonwoo is at all. 

And it’s not that Mingyu is being crass about Wonwoo. It’s just that even Mingyu’s friendliness can’t get through the older one. Mingyu would’ve liked to talk to Wonwoo because he always entertains small talk and classroom chatter, but he’s never seen Wonwoo interact with anyone at all. Wonwoo would always just stick to his seat at the very back of the classroom and would often play games on his handheld console with earphones on. The only instance that Mingyu saw Wonwoo out of character was when he saw the older boy donning sweater paws to try and cover his yawn, which Mingyu found cute, by the way. But other than that one instance, Wonwoo would only wear a deadpan expression.

_But gosh! He looks and feels so different today._ Mingyu didn’t expect Wonwoo to sweep him off his feet during today’s class meeting. Not only did the older boy look particularly stunning today in Mingyu's eyes, but Wonwoo also sounded so intellectual that Mingyu found it quite sexy. Kim Mingyu can't explain it thoroughly, but...

Wonwoo was simply, simply…

_Beautiful_

_Uh-oh_

Mingyu gasped and held his breath between the palms of his hands. He was suddenly taken back to what he muttered in class and thinks he should just puke his brains out. Mingyu always prided himself in the fact that he always played it cool in front of people, never showing how dorky he truly was. But goodness gracious, his big blabbermouth spoke too quickly before his brain could stop him from doing so. Mingyu wasn’t overtly panicking moments ago, but now every fiber of his body is on fire. He’s starting to sweat like a sinner in church, but his throat was desert dry. 

_Did he hear what I said?_

_Does he know that it’s me?_

_Should I just skip class next week?_

A hundred things were going on inside Mingyu’s brain when his phone pinged. He reached for it in his pocket with his sweaty palms and saw a message saying that his friends were already at the cafe where they’re supposed to meet. _Oh, right!_ Mingyu quickly stepped out of the cubicle, washed his hands, then looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

_Stop this Mingyu. You were impressed with Wonwoo and that’s it. No need to sweat about it._

ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

When Mingyu entered the cafe, he surveyed the place to find his friends. There, he found one guy smiling and waving at him enthusiastically, and the other is just sitting back relaxed while looking down at his phone. Mingyu strolled towards their table.

“Look at this Seokmin, the jacket I was eying for a while is on sale now.” Minghao turned to Seokmin, not minding Mingyu who’s already at the table.

“Isn’t that the same one you bought last week?” Seokmin continued on.

_Hello?_

“Ugh, my pizza-loving Seokmin. Can’t you see this one is in a different fabric and color shade?”

_I’m not invisible, you know?_

“Huh, how would I know that?!”

_Notice me!_

“Guys, I’m already here!” Mingyu whines, finally getting the attention of his friends.

“Yeah, I know. How ‘bout you make yourself useful and buy me a hot matcha green tea latte.” Minghao orders more than requests, waving his credit card while he's at it.

“Excuse me?” Mingyu was baffled.

“Ooh, mocha frappuccino for me please!” Seokmin smiles as he politely hands out his money to Mingyu. The latter does not move from his spot, a pout dawning his face.

Seokmin juts out his lower lip with an added combo of the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"I'm not a pushover, ya'know." Mingyu takes Minghao's card and Seokmin's money. How ironic of Kim Mingyu.

When Mingyu came back with all of their orders, he graciously served his friends their drinks and sat down. There was a comfortable silence between them as they minded their own business with their phones. Well, it’s not like they needed to talk to one another in the first place. Hanging out after classes is part of their regular routine. A ritual if Mingyu would say so himself. 

Mingyu, Seokmin, and Minghao first met during their 1st year of university in a general education math class. The three handsome men were grouped together for a presentation even though they all come from different colleges. One thing they do have in common though is that they all suck at math (Mingyu still argues to this day that his arithmetic is not that bad). The trio clicked right off the bat when they were working for their presentation in the library or in small cafes near campus. So, even though they somehow got through their presentation and miraculously passed the class, they decided to meet each other whenever they can.

_Constant_

Yup, Mingyu can 100% say that these two guys in front of him are his constants. He revels and smiles at that fact.

“I know I’m handsome, but stop smiling at me like that. You look like a duffus.” Minghao says offhandedly.

“Well, this duffus just used your credit card to buy a drink. Ha! So take that you duffus.” Mingyu tossed the card in Minghao’s direction. Minghao caught his card midair, but not without a scowl on his face. “I hate you,” Minghao says with a weak resolve.

_No, you love me._

“Hey, Haohao, Gyu, look! This new pizza place is offering 10% off the bill if we try out their new flavors.” Seokmin’s eyes sparkle.

_I love this guy, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Mingyu would have a lot more internal monologue. Idk, he just seems like it. Also, can you guys feel the love these three have for each other? Hahahaha, all platonic though :)

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it so far? Please let me know.
> 
> This is my first public fanfic EVER haha! 
> 
> Also, please be my friend :)


End file.
